Guest for Dinner
by mardel
Summary: Chloe brings Sam and Bailey together after their move from Atlanta
1. Default Chapter

Dinner Guest  
by mardel  
rated PG  
at least for now  
Saber all the way  
  
  
Chloe woke up with a start. She'd been having dream all week, they weren't nightmares, but they were  
kind of scary. She was dreaming about things that were going to happen. Things that did happen several  
days later. Her mom had warned her once before that she might start having episodes of seeing.   
Since Sam was sort of clearvoyant, it was highly possible that Chloe would be also.  
  
Chloe smiled, she hoped the dream she'd just had did come true. Because Bailey was in it.  
She missed him, more than her dad even. Because she had been so young when her father died,  
she thought of Bailey more as her dad. He'd spent so much time with them when they had still  
lived in Atlanta. Three very scary years of her and her mom's life. She didn't understand why cutting  
all contact with the people back home was supposed to help her heal. It was over a year now.  
She had gotten over her brain washing, Jack hadn't had her in his control long.   
  
She'd been so mixed up at the time of her life. She didn't blame her mom for what happened.  
She never had really believed it was her mom's fault that the terrible things had happened.   
But she did know she missed her friends back home, only Angel had been allowed to stay   
incontact with them. Chloe missed Bailey. She missed his hugs. She missed his voice,  
always soothing, reasuring her, making her feel safe just by his presence.   
  
She knew her mom missed him too. But she never talked about him. If Chloe asked about  
Bailey, she always changed the subject.   
  
"Mom, can I have waffles for breakfast?" Chloe had gotten up early and dressed before going  
down to eat with her mom.   
  
"Chloe honey, you're up early. Yes you can have waffles but don't feed any to the dog.   
Remember what happened last time." Sam reminded her daughter.  
  
"Okay," Chloe did remember because she had to help clean up the mess. Syrup and half chewed  
waffles on the hall carpet.... yuck!  
  
Sam poured herself a mug of coffee and took her place at the breakfast table she was having   
fruit and a half of a English muffin.  
  
"Mom, if I get an A on my history test can I have a special treat?"   
  
"You know we don't reward you for doing your best."  
  
"I know but you did say last week I had improved some much in my grades, we should do  
something special to celebrate, remember?"  
  
"Yes I did say that didn't I? Alright what did you want to do?"  
  
"Can I have anything? I mean normal anything like a trip to the aquriuem or a day of movies,  
junk food and a trip to the park?"  
  
"Yes, as long as it doesn't cost me a week's salary." Sam smiled at her daughter.  
  
"I want to invite a friend over, can I do that?"  
  
"You mean a sleepover? Yes, you can do that." Sam didn't think Chloe had a friend that close  
in her new school.   
  
"Great I'll go and call them now." Chloe finished her waffle in two bites, drank her juice and   
carried her plate to the sink.   
  
Chloe ran to her mom's office and quickly looked up Bailey's phone number.   
  
"Malone?" Bailey picked up his office phone on the second ring. They were back from a case in  
Ohio and he had a ton of paper work to catch up on.   
  
"Bailey Hi, it's Chloe."  
  
"Chole sweetheart how are you?" Bailey was surprised by her call. He thought about her and Sam   
every day. Sam even more then that, almost hourly. He still loved her. Probably always would.  
  
"I'm fine, better. Are you busy?"  
  
"No, just paper work. What's up?"  
  
"Mom said that if my grades improved I could have a special treat. I said I wanted to ask a friend over.  
She said I could. I want you to come for a visit, it you're not busy." Chloe understood the nature of his  
work often prevented him from accepting invitations.   
  
"You want me to come for a visit? I'd like that sweetheart, but are you telling me your mom doesn't  
know it's me your are asking over?"   
  
"Yeah, I didn't tell her who. I miss you, and so does mom." Chloe sounded sad.   
  
"I miss you too sweetheart. I'll come for a visit, but I think we should ask your mom first."  
Bailey couldn't say no to her.  
  
"I want to surprise her, she won't mind. You are her best friend besides Angel."   
  
Bailey smiled at that statement. He'd thought he was one of Sam's best friends but the way she  
had just walked out, he wasn't sure. He would love to see her again... Sam. He would love seeing  
Chloe again too of course, but kids were easy.   
  
"Alright sweetheart, I'll come visit, when is a good time?'  
  
"This weekend would be great."  
  
"Okay, this weekend it is, I have a idea where you are but I'll need an address?"  
  
"Oak Grove South Carolina, 68 Garrett St it's a two story house with green shutters."   
  
"Got it, how about I come and take you out for dinner on Friday night? Warn your mom  
that you have dinner covered for Friday and tell her your friend is bringing it."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Chloe what difference does it make what I wear tonight. I thought you said your friend was  
coming over and that you had a special meal planned for dinner?"   
  
"My friend is coming tonight, and I do have dinner covered. Now go and get dressed.  
Wear a nice dress like you were going out on a date, I'm going to go an put on my fancy  
clothes after I finish stuff in the kitchen." Chloe had learned to cook from her grandmother  
and she had been making a special cake but she'd made her mom promise not to peek.  
  
When Bailey arrived Chloe was dressed in her favorite spring dress, it was pastel colors with  
a big bow that tied at her back. She always felt Alice in wonderland when she wore it.   
" You stay there I'll get the door." Chloe warned her mother as she stopped her in the hall.  
  
Sam humored her daughter and stood in the hall just under the light so she could greet   
Chloe's friend and probably mother when they arrived.  
  
Bailey was feeling a little nervous at the idea he was about to see the woman he loved again.  
He'd driven up from Atlanta in two shifts starting the night before and spending last night in  
a hotel along the way. He stopped and freshened up before arriving. Pulling on his suit coat  
as he climbed out of the car.   
  
Chloe opened the door had jumped into his arms. "You made it." She exclaimed hugging him  
as tightly as possible. Bailey caught her in his arms and embraced her. She had grown.  
  
"Chloe sweetheart." Bailey hugged her close but his eyes flew up to see Sam standing in the  
doorway compleatly surprised that it was him, her daughter had invited. She looked beautiful  
as always.   
  
"Bailey? Oh my Chloe didn't tell me you were coming." Sam was excited to see him. He looked  
so handsome, tall and strong as always.   
  
"Hello Sam, sorry to surprise you like this but Chloe wanted it this way." He set Chloe down and  
straighten back up. He smiled at Sam wanting very much to hug her too.   
  
"It's a wonderful surprise." Sam said and moved towards him. She had missed him so much.  
His strenght, his voice, his gentle calm. But most of all his hugs. Sam moved into his arms  
and sighed. Her hand spread wide over his back, her head bent so she could press her face  
against his throat. My God how she had missed this.   
  
Bailey hugged her close, his arms wrapping around her slender body. Holding her against him  
was like coming home after months away. She felt so perfect in his arms.   
"I've missed you Sam."   
  
"I'm sorry Bail, for not writing or calling or something." She confessed.   
  
"I understand." He eased her back so he could look into her blue eyes.   
  
Chloe was grinning, happy that her mom was truely glad to see Bailey. 


	2. chap two

Chapter two  
  
Bailey smiled at Sam his hands still resting on her sides. He had dreamed so  
often about holding her again, he was loath to release her.   
  
"Bailey Chloe led me to believe she was cooking dinner for us this evening."  
  
"I did make a cake, Mom." Chloe spoke up.  
  
"I told Chloe I'd take you both out for dinner." Bailey tried to sooth over the moment.   
  
  
"You don't have to do that. I'm sure we can manage to find something here to make."  
Sam was still standing in the circle of his arms. It didn't seem at all out of place for  
her to be so close to him. She was remembering other things about Bailey she had  
always liked. Besides his hugs, his deep baritone voice, his scent part cigar smoke,  
part leather and then something that was just him.   
  
  
"What ever you think best Sam. If you want stay home." Bailey didn't wish to argue with  
her. Not when it had been so long since they had spoken.  
  
"Come inside Bailey, I want to show you my room." Chloe took hold of his hand and urged  
him through the door.  
  
"I want to see your room sweetheart." Bailye let the girl lead him inside and flashed a look  
at Sam like he couldn't help it, she wanted him to see her room.   
  
Sam smiled after them and went to look for dinner ingredients. She found spagetti sauce   
and stuff for salad so it looked like they could make do.   
  
"Chloe your room is nice, how do you like school here?" Bailey was admiring her decorating   
skills, peach and yellow bedspread and curtains with pillows and stuffed animals.   
  
  
"I like school okay, but I'd rather be back home. I'm glad you could come, mom is too I can tell."  
Chloe was still holding Bailey's hand. "You can stay overnight and maybe Saturday night too?"  
  
"That's up to your mom sweetie. Let's go help with dinner. " Bailey leaned in an kissed her on   
the cheek. Then urged her towards the door.   
  
"Mom! Bailey says he wants to help make dinner." Chloe announced as they entered the kitchen.  
It was blue and white and larger then the average kitchen. With room for a large table at one end.  
  
  
"Don't be silly he's our guest. You start making the salad. " Sam was stirring the sauce she'd added  
several intregidents to perk it up a little knowing Bailey made his own sauce when he had the time.  
  
"Let me help with something?" Bailey asked pulling off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves.   
  
Sam glanced his way as she was stirring the sauce, she noticed the cords of muscle ripple in his  
arms as he finished rolling up his left sleeve. Bailey was all solid strength, something Sam had   
only noticed after working with him for several years. Before that she had only taken him for   
granted as her friend and boss.   
  
Bailey stood in the middle of her kitchen looking like a dream come true. He wanted to help  
and he was there because he still cared. Even after the terrible way she had left him.  
  
"You could set the table then, the glasses are there and the silvware in the drawer by the  
fridge." Sam continued to stir the sauce. Her heart beat was going a million miles an hour  
just from the sight of Bailey with his shirt sleeves rolled up and smiling at her .  
  
Those dreams she had been having the past year were making her think of him as more  
than just a friend. They were giving her romantic ideas about him. She was noticing more  
details than ever before, the breadth of his shoulders, his beautiful dark brown eyes.   
Even his hands were masculine, wide and strong, but still graceful as he folded napkins for  
her table.   
  
"Mom can I have ice tea with dinner tonight?" Chloe piped up from the counter where she was  
cutting up a tomato for the salad.   
  
  
"Yes, you may. But only tonight."   
  
"Bailey would you like wine with dinner?" Sam asked knowing he often did drink with with his meal.  
  
"I think ice tea sounds good." Bailey winked at Chloe. 


	3. chap three

Sam put an intire box of spagetti noodles in a large pot of boiling water, thinking  
she'd rather have to much than to little with Bailey there.   
  
Chloe was smiling and cutting up vegtables. She'd noticed her mom looking at  
Bailey just like she had when they had all lived in the same city. With a kind of  
admiration in her eyes. Not that her mom had ever said anything about Bailey  
like she had about Coop. But Chloe knew there was something there between  
the adults. She saw so much love in Bailey's eyes when he was looking at   
her mom.   
  
"There that's done is there anything else I can do to help?" Bailey offered just as  
Sam had moved from the stove to reach for a basket she usually used for the   
garlic bread, she always made with spagetti. It was on the top shelf over the fridge  
and she had to stand on her tip toes to reach it. Bailey was behind her reaching   
past her to grasp the basket.  
  
"Here let me get that for you." He whispered softly and in his usual deep voice.  
But right next to her ear, his chest touching her back and shoulder as he reached  
past her to get the basket. Sam's heart flipped over twice in her chest and she  
realized she was holding her breath.   
  
"Thanks." Was all she could manage to say. This close she could smell his aftershave  
and the scent she always associated with him. She loved the mixture, it was making her  
dizzy his nearness combined with everything else.   
  
Bailey noticed her slight flush, but put it down to the hot stove she had just been standing over.  
He didn't even hope that Sam had any feelings for him other than as his friend.   
  
The muscle of his arm was flexing just level with her eyes and she found herself staring at  
his bicep. She'd never been much attracted to big muscle bound men, but on Bailey she   
liked all that strength. Especially since she knew he was capable of being so gentle.   
  
Bailey prolonged the moment, staying beside and slightly behind Sam several seconds longer  
than it took for him to grab the basket off the high shelf. But he didn't take advantage, he had  
only been trying to help.   
  
"How about I slice the bread and fix if for the broiler?" He offered.   
  
"If you like. The bread knife is there by the fridge." Sam exhaled as he stepped back away from  
her. Relieved and at the same time wishing he would stay close to her.   
  
"Mom the sauce." Chloe reminded her mother to keep the sauce stirred.  
  
  
They all sat down to a nice meal ten minutes later. Bailey offered to say grace, and reached for  
Sam's hand around the table. Chloe smiled, and took his other hand.   
  
"Dear lord thank you for bringing us all together again safe and in the spirit of friendship and love.  
Amen." Bailey made it short but meaningful.  
  
Sam was distracted by the feeling of his strong, large hand holding hers. She had to replay what he  
said in her mind once he released her fingers. The spirit of friendship and love? Did he mean something  
more by those words? Sam thought to herself as Chloe began to ask Bailey a million questions.  
  
"Is Aunt Grace still working for you since she had little George?" Chloe asked, picking at her salad.  
  
"Yes, Grace is still working for me, but she keeps regular hours when ever she can. She spends as  
much time with her boys as possible." Bailey explained, picking up his fork and starting to eat his  
meal.   
  
"Grace sent us pictures from George's first birthday party. He's such a cute little boy." Sam joined  
in the conversation. "I haven't heard recently, how is everyone John and George?"  
  
"John is still John, always juggling his lady friends. George is doing well, recovered from his   
bout with the pain pills. He's writing a new program, says it will do half his work for him once  
he's done."   
  
"That sounds like George. Tell them both hello from us when you see them." Sam remembered  
her two co-workers fondly.  
  
"I'll do that." Bailey nodded.   
  
"How are your girls? Is Frannie still in college?"   
  
"They're fine, Frannie is in school still, she says she's found her place. Ariana is attending Juliard,  
studying voice and drama. She is very talented, I attended the senior play her final year, she was   
great." Bailey stated with fatherly pride.   
  
  
"That's wonderful I'm glad."   
  
"I sing in the choir at school." Chloe said.  
  
"Yes, Chloe is my little song bird."   
  
"You'll have to do a song for me after dinner." Bailey asked.   
  
" I can do one now." Chloe stood up and was about to start singing.  
  
"No, you can't. Sit down and finish eating, you can sing for Bailey after dinner." Sam warned her  
daughter.   
  
They all continued eating, Sam was only picking at her meal. She was distracted with Bailey there,  
she'd never been nervous around him before. There was no reason for her to be nervous with him  
now.   
  
Bailey was enjoying himself, he was glad Chloe had invited him for a visit. Sam looked as beautiful  
as ever, she looked rested, at peace finally. He wished that they didn't live so far from Atlanta now,  
he would have liked to continue to be a part of their lives. He loved Sam and he though of Chloe   
as his little girl, just like his own daughters.   
  
"Mom can we have cake now?" Chloe asked, as she downed the last of her ice tea.  
  
"I'm full honey, I think we'll wait until later for your cake."   
  
"Okay, want me to help you with the dishes?"  
  
"I think you had better go get started on your homework."  
  
"I promised to sing for Bailey." She reminded her mother.  
  
Sam glanced at Bailey, who smiled and nodded.   
  
"Alright you can sing for Bailey, but just one song then you have to do your reading assignment."   
  
"Okay," Chloe stood up by her chair, " Mrs. Wilson taught us this song last week we are going to  
sing it in the fall festival in October."   
  
Chloe began singing Sunrise, Sunset her voice clear and strong.   
  
Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?  
I don't remember growing older.  
When did they?  
When did she get to be a beauty?  
When did he grow to be this tall?  
Wasn't it yesterday when they were small?  
  
Bailey looked over at Sam as Chloe continued to sing. It sounded like the song could be  
the soundtrack to their life.   
  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly flow the days.  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers,  
Blossoming even as we gaze.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly fly the years.  
One season following another,  
Laden with happiness and tears.  
  
What words of wisdom can I give them?  
How can I help to ease their way?  
Now, they must learn from one another,  
Day by day.  
They look so natural together,  
Just like two newlyweds should be.  
Is there a canopy in store for me?  
  
Sam turned away from them, a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying,  
she'd heard Chloe sing the song before.   
  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly flow the days.  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers,  
Blossoming even as we gaze.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly fly the years.  
One season following another,  
Laden with happiness and tears.  
  
  
"That was wonderful sweetheart." Bailey hugged Chloe.   
  
"You liked my song?"  
  
"Yes, I liked your song." He squeezed her.   
  
"That was very good honey. Now you go do your reading leason and I'll call you down for cake  
it a little while."   
  
"Okay, see you later." Chloe hugged Bailey again then ran for the stairs.  
  
"She is very good, does she enjoy choir, learning the new songs?" Bailey asked.  
  
"Sometimes she does, sometimes she says it boring. But she's only nine she had time to  
decide yet what she likes." Sam shrugged.   
  
"Let me help you with the dishes." Bailey carried his plate and salad bowl to the sink.   
  
"If you want, but we don't have a dishwasher, we have to do it the old fashioned way."  
Sam warned him.  
  
"You wash I'll dry." Bailey grinned. 


	4. chap four

It didn't take long for them to wash the dishes.   
Sam was still feeling a little nervous, so she was being extra careful to not   
drop any of her china. They were down to the last two plates, when she reached  
to put the glass she'd just finished in the drainer.   
  
Bailey was drying a salad bowl and turned to put it in the cabinet while reaching  
for the next dish. His hand closed over Sam's wrist making her drop the glass.  
It bounced, then clanked against the dishes in the drainer. And she jumped.  
  
"Easy Sam, nothing broken." Bailey with drew his hand from around her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, day dreaming I guess." She lied. She'd jumped because of his touch.  
  
"Am I making you nervous?" Bailey asked studying her, as he dried the next  
plate.   
  
"No, of course not, I've known you forever. What makes you ask?" Sam finished  
the last plate and carerfully placed it in the drainer.   
  
"You're jumpy, and you haven't looked me in the eyes since I arrived."   
Bailey knew she was nervous he just didn't know why.  
  
"I have, just now when Chloe was asking to sing." Sam defended herself.   
  
"Sam, if you'd rather I not stay the night I can make an excuse and leave. Chloe knows  
my job pulls me away at all hours."   
  
"Don't be silly, of course you should stay." She slipped past him and walked towards the front  
porch.   
  
Bailey hung the dish towel over the small rack on the side of the sink and followed her.   
He was puzzled by her sudden shift in behavior.   
  
Sam was leaning against the porch rail, looking out over the valley across from her home.  
"It's a pretty view from here."   
  
"Yes, it is." Bailey agreed but he was to busy looking at her in the soft light, the sun low on the  
horizon. He leaned on the rail down from her, his hip resting against the wood, his eyes half  
on her but also looking at the view in the distance.   
"Tell me how your life has been since you moved up here?"  
  
"It's different, Chloe has improved greatly, but she still sees the doctor twice a week. I've been  
keeping busy, taking photos. I've had a few published in the local paper, and I've sent several   
off to an agent for consideration." Sam explained.   
  
"That's wonderful Sam. You always enjoyed photography." He was happy for her.   
"What about you? Have you spoken with your doctor? Are you healing from all the things that  
happened?"   
  
"Yes, I think so, but it's going to take time."  
  
"Have you made any friends? You left us all behind, but you need someone to talk to besides  
Chloe, Sam." He reminded her.   
  
"I see Angel all the time. She has a studio near here. I'm friends with one of Chloe's friends mother.  
Michelle Tinker we have lunch every now and then."   
  
Bailey nodded, he wasn't so sure she was healing from the past. She still seemed so sad to him.  
She was putting up a front, even Chloe had told him his mom was missing home.   
  
"Sam I'm still here for you, even if you'd have to talk to me on the phone most of the time."  
He reached a hand to tough her arm.   
  
"I know you are, I'm the one that treated you poorly..." She started to apologise.   
  
Bailey moved swiftly to stop her from getting down on herself, moving to stand behind her  
and embracing her shoulders in his hands.   
"Sam it was a very turbulant time, Chloe needed her mother more than ever. She needed professional  
help to deal with all of the things that happened. You did what you needed to do for her."  
  
Bailey turned her to face him, "Now you need to heal yourself, staying in this house alone isn't going  
to accomplish that, you need to get out meet people."   
  
Sam nodded, "I know, but I'm afraid."  
  
"Then we can start while I'm here, I'll hold your hand until you get your feet under you."   
He smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
"I can't ask you to do that Bail."  
  
"I'm offering, you didn't ask. Now come here." Bailey wrapped both arms around her and hugged her  
close. Sam melted into him, loving the feeling of his arms around her and her face pressed into his chest. 


	5. chap 5

Sam welcomed Bailey's hug. Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his  
body.   
  
"You've come to far to let him keep you from living your life now Sam."  
Bailey reminded her.   
  
"I know, Bail. I'll start getting out more." She promised him.  
  
Bailey was enjoying holding her. She felt perfect in his arms. But he didn't allow  
himself to indulge his romactic dreams about her. He was letting her know they were  
still friends and he still cared.   
  
"There has to be something going on around here this weekend. Let me take you and  
Chloe out for the day tomorrow." Bailey eased his hold on Sam and looked into her  
face. She seemed a little more at ease.   
  
"There is a fund raising festival up in Nelsonville this weekend." Sam remembered   
reading about it in the local paper.   
  
"Sounds like just what you need. Get out in the freash air, meet people have a little fun."  
Bailey smiled.   
  
"Are you sure Bail it doesn't sound like the kind of thing you'd enjoy?"   
  
"Are you kidding? I use to take Franie and Ariana to all kinds of festivals when they  
were little."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sam was the last one to leave the house the next morning. Chloe was all excited about  
going to the festival. She was bouncing around outside, eager for them to leave.  
  
Bailey was waiting for her as she locked the door. He was wearing jeans and a red polo  
shirt with hiking boots. She'd never seen him look so handsome. He was smiling at  
her.  
"Come on Sam, we're burning daylight." He teased her, holding out his hand to her.  
She looked beautiful to him as always, but she already seemed happier. Sam was dressed  
in tan slacks and a soft green sweater. With walking shoes, for the long day ahead.  
  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam laughed at him.   
  
"Hurry up Mom I don't want to miss anything." Chloe yelled from her place in the back seat  
of Bailey's SUV.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" Mom look they have rides!" Chloe nearly yelled as she ran back towards Bailey and  
Sam in the parking area of the festival.   
  
"I hope you realize what you are in for now." Sam leaned over and told him.  
  
"You pick out the ones you want to ride and we will get tickets for them."   
Bailey told Chloe, put don't get to far ahead of us I want to be able to see you."   
  
"I know, this is great."   
  
Bailey rode two rides with Chloe, then Sam rode one with her. The next ride she  
choose had a line that was short. Chloe climbed into a car with another little girl.  
Which left Bailey and Sam standing together.   
"Come on Sam, I remember this one join me?" Bailey turned to lift his hand out  
to her while the attendant held the door for them.   
  
Sam hesitated for a second then took his offered hand and climbed in to the car with him.  
It was one of those rides where you sat against your date. Sam as leaning against Bailey's  
wide chest her hands holding on to the hand hold infront of her.   
The ride started moving it lifted off into the air and then dipped down again while at  
the same time going in both small circles and one big circle. Sam grabbed for a better hold  
on Bailey's arm braced on the hand rail at the outside of her hands.   
Bailey laughed, he was enjoying the ride. But she seemed a little scared, so he wrapped a  
strong arm around her waist so she didn't move as much with each drop of the car.   
  
"I hope Chloe is okay this one is kind of bumpy." Sam said loud enough for Bailey to  
hear her over the noise of the ride.  
  
"I'm sure she's having a ball. Hang on here comes another drop." Bailey tighten his  
hand on the rail and laughed.   
  
Sam leaned closer into his chest, he was a solid presence behind her. Her hand gripping  
his arm her finger tips digging into the mucle of his forearm. Sam had notice that   
morning how well muscled Bailey was. She had rarely if ever seen him in short sleeve  
shirts when they worked together. He was all muscle and she'd never realized before.   
She was usually very good at picking up on details, she couldn't imagine how she had  
missed this one. Her friend, former boss and mentor was buff.   
  
The ride slowed and came to a stop they had to wait for the attendant to open the car  
from the outside.   
"Bailey can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did, sure go ahead." He was still chuckling from the enjoyment of the ride.   
"It's kind of personal." Sam warned him.  
  
"Nothing is to personal Sam, what do you want to know?" His arm around her lossened  
as the attendant drew closer to them.   
  
"It's kind of stupid of me to have to ask you this. But I've been noticing since you   
arrived." She faultered.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Have you been on a physical fitness kick recently? I don't remember there being  
this much of you." Sam rushed the statement.  
  
Bailey laughed again, "Yes and no, I've been doing less running and more weight  
training but I'm pretty much the same as I ever was."   
  
The attendant opened their car then and Sam climbed out, followed by Bailey.  
  
He was puzzled by her question. Had she really never noticed him physically when   
they worked together?   
  
" It probabally seems like a silly question."   
  
"No," He shrugged.   
  
" I kind of knew you were big and strong and everything just not so well muscled."  
Sam blushed at her words.   
  
Bailey was about to respond to her statement when Chloe came running up to them.  
She launched herself at Bailey and he caught her and lifted her up so that her head was  
level with his.   
"Did you like that ride sweetheart?"   
"Yeah it was fun, did you like it mom?"   
  
"Yes, but I think I'll sit out the next one." Sam smiled at her daughter. She'd notice the  
flex of Bailey's bicep when he lifted Chloe. His arm was huge.  
  
"How about we go look at the crafts now and we'll come back to the rides later?"  
Bailey suggested.  
  
"Okay, can I have a candy apple?" Chloe agreed.  
  
"I think we can find you one. Is that alright Sam?" Bailey wanted to clear all food items  
with her first.   
  
"You can have one treat Chloe. Before you said you wanted cotton candy."  
  
"Oh yeah, then I still want cotton candy." She nodded. She knew her mother was  
breaking the rule about junk food so she didn't press for both treats.   
  
Bailey set Chloe back on her feet and took her hand.   
"I'm a little hungry myself, but I want a hot sausauge sandwich."   
  
Sam stayed close to Bailey's other side as they walked through the crowd of people.  
She was enjoying the day, she was sure it was mostly because of Bailey's presence. 


	6. chap 6

The day continued, they found a children's puppet show for Chloe to watch.   
Bailey and Sam took seats at the back of the outdoor seating area to keep an eye  
on her. Bailey had been walking with Sam's hand in his off and on during the day.  
He hadn't relinquished it when they took their seats.   
  
"I used to love Punch and Judy, but I don't supposed they do that type of  
humor these days." Bailey smiled at Chloe laughing in the front of the theater.  
  
"No, probably to violent. This has been nice, I'm glad you talked me into coming."  
Sam smiled at him. She was feeling more and more relaxed the longer she was   
with him.   
"Bail, you've told me about work, and the girls. But you haven't told me about you.  
How are you doing? Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"No, not really. Aside from all the new things the physical therapist had me doing  
I didn't have time for much but sleeping." He wondered if she was just asking or  
if she was making sure he wasn't involved before she told him how she felt.   
He knew she felt something for him, something more than just friendship.   
He prayed she was finally at peace enough to let herself live again.  
  
Sam lifted their intwined hands to her thigh, smoothed her fingers over the back of  
his wide palm. This was all new to her. Bailey had always been a toucher.   
Offering hugs, a pat on the shoulder, his hand at the small of your back as he  
walked beside you. But in her relationships with her husband and Coop there   
hadn't been much of that. Neighter man was big on affection, unless it was at  
home and in private. Sam liked the contact, but it was making her want even  
more. She was beginning to notice how carefully Bailey studied her, when  
he thought she was busy. As guarded as his expressions usually were, she  
could tell that there was something more in his eyes than concern for her.  
But dare she hope he thought of her romantically?   
  
"You should take a vaction, I know you have had time off recently but that was to   
heal. You need to spend time with your family." Sam suggested.   
  
"I have suggested a trip to the girls but they are more wrapped up in their school friends."  
He shrugged.   
  
Sam was about to tell him he was welcome to visit with them anytime. But the puppet show  
ended and the clapping stopped her from speaking.  
"Mom, Bailey wasn't that funny?" Chloe came running up to them.  
  
"It sure sounded like you kids enjoyed it." Sam answered.   
  
"So what do you want to do next kido?" Bailey tickled Chloe, making her giggle.  
  
"Could we go over to the area were they have a petting farm? Jenny told me she  
was there already, it's over by the barns."   
  
"The petting farm, sounds like fun." Bailey stood glanced at Sam for her approval.  
  
"Let's go, I love animals."   
  
The area with the baby animals was fenced twice to prevent any escapes. There were  
sheep, goats, a pony, chickens, ducks, rabbits, two pot bellie pigs and two calves.  
Chloe petted all of them in turn, feeding the sheep and goats special crackers that  
were for sale for fifty cents.   
  
Sam and Bailey watched from outside the paddock area.  
"I should have brought a camera, there would have been some great pictures with Chloe  
and the animals." Sam spoke outloud.   
  
"Let's check out the view from the barn." Bailey led Sam up a flight of stairs attached to  
the outside of the hundred year old barn. There were hay bales stacked on one side,  
and feed bags stacked on the other. A even higher hay loft that was roped off above  
the main floor of the barn. A large sliding door was open over the paddock area so  
you could look down and keep an eye on your kids. The rail preventing any one or  
any animal from falling from the open door was scared from many years of use.   
One other couple was in the barn, but they were occupied kissing and probably  
didn't even notice Bailey and Sam's arrival.   
  
"There she is with the calf." Bailey pointed out Chloe.  
  
"I see her, we may be here for awhile, she loves animals." Sam smiled.   
  
"That's fine, we have all day to enjoy ourselves." He slipped an arm around  
Sam's waist as he stood beside her at the railing.   
  
Sam leaned into him, soaking up the warmth of his solid frame.   
She was going to miss him all the more when he left now. She was beginning  
to become used to his touch, wanting it, craving it.   
  
Bailey was finding he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Sam. Not that he  
was being overly forward. He was keeping his touches easy, she could move  
out of his reach at anytime. But it seemed to him that she was leaning into him.  
Even now her body was resting against his, he had to remember not to kiss  
her. They weren't a couple, at least not yet.   
  
  
Chloe was helping a three year old little girl feed one of the goats. Showing her  
how to hold the cracker so you didn't get your fingers nibbled on.   
  
The silence of the wonderful afternoon was shattered then by a women's scream.  
Baiely was instantly on alert looking for the source of the sound. He leaned out the  
big barn door searching for anyone in trouble.   
  
"Help help, he's trapped." A women's voice yelled from the back of the barn area.  
Bailey rushed towards the comotion. He had to run down the stairs then jump the low  
fence at the side of the barn and run around to the back.   
  
A man was pinned under a pallet full of stacked feedbags. Several women were unloading  
the pallet by dragging the bags off. But they were tied on securly and it was taking time.  
Bailey quickly opened his pocket knife and cut the twine. He began throwing feed bags   
off so they could get the trapped man free. His arms bulging as he lifted the eighty pound  
bags of corn and tossed them aside.   
Sam was beside the man, attempting to determine how badly he was injuried.   
"Hurry Bail, he's not doing well." Sam urged, the sound of sirens was rapidly getting  
closer to the barn. By the time Bailey was throwing the last few feed bags off the  
pallet, the paramedics had arrived.   
  
"Thank you, thank you. " One of the women told Bailey as he moved out of the way.  
The paramedics knelt beside the fallen man, "Don't lift it off him until we check for  
compression fracture."   
  
Sam moved to stand beside Bailey, who was breathing hard like he'd run a race.   
"That was quick thinking, are you okay?" Sam asked studying his face.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little winded." He panted.   
  
"Mom, what happened?" Chloe scooted through the crowd of people that had gathered.  
"Stand back honey." Sam pulled Chloe in close out of the way. The paramedics were loading  
the man onto a stretcher.   
  
Chloe's eyes were big, "Did you help save him?" She grabbed one of Bailey's hands and looked  
up at him.   
  
"I helped a little sweatheart." Bailey nodded.   
  
"Will he be alright?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, honey, he has a few broken ribs and maybe his leg. But he will be fine once the   
doctors fix him up." Sam explained.   
  
"Good, I was scared."   
  
"Come on, I need a cold drink." Bailey turned the two away from the barn. 


End file.
